1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to sheet material holders and, more particularly, to a multi-level holder for supportably displaying multiple pictures, photographs and like sheet materials in a multi-level arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of picture frames had holders for holding and displaying objects such as photographs have been proposed in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,496; 4,123,862; 4,017,989; 3,813,799 and 3,722,122.
When it is desired to display more than one photograph at a time in the same plane, the known picture frames and holders, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,989, have tended to become relatively complicated in design and expensive in construction. Specially designed connectors and individual mounting frames are required. It is often difficult to position the photographs in and/or to remove the photographs from the known picture frames without resorting to an extensive disassembly and reassembly procedure.
When it is desired to display photographs in different planes, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,496, the known holders do not provide means for reliably keeping dust, dirt and other contaminants from the photographs. Nor do the known holders reliably press flat the entire surface of the photographs for preventing their curling over time. Curled and soiled photographs do not make for an attractive display.